


晨間服務

by FakeHEasurBF



Category: Chinese Singer RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeHEasurBF/pseuds/FakeHEasurBF
Summary: 上哪兒能找這樣一隻狗妖養？
Relationships: Fei Yu-Ching/You, 費玉清/你





	晨間服務

昨天你生了一天的氣，他也悶悶不樂在家一天，睡覺前都沒來跟你打個招呼。  
你窩在自己的床上，小心翼翼的把尾巴捲起來，搖了一下，終於沒有之前那麼痛了。  
台北的冬日僅有十五度，即使以狗的形態踡著身子，把臉都埋到爪子底下，你還是覺得有些冷。  
你躡手躡腳的踱到費玉清的房門口，他的房門虛掩著，你頂開門溜了進去，只見費玉清把自己用棉被裹得緊緊的，在床上睡成一團。  
狗是不能上床的，但你可是狗妖。  
你悄悄跳上他的床，昏暗中拿鼻尖在他周圍找到棉被的縫隙，挑開，一頭鑽了進去。  
雄性人類最溫暖的地方自然是那兒了。你把臉埋進他陰囊下，他溫熱的陰莖順從的貼在你臉上，你用爪子抱住他大腿，用前胸的絨毛蹭了蹭他的大腿內側，心滿意足的睡過去。  
朦朧中，你感覺到有人的膝蓋頂了你的頭一下，下一秒就有一隻腳伸到了你的肚子上，緊接著一條光溜的大腿壓住了你的臉。  
你迷迷糊糊睜開眼，從他大腿的禁錮中掙脫出來，大概是太熱了，費玉清睡得翻了個身，半個身子裸著翻出了棉被。  
你還想再睡會兒，把你毛茸茸的下巴搭在他充滿彈性的屁股上，黑暗中他的身影隨著呼吸緩慢起伏，你用狗爪輕輕摸他的大腿，用肉墊和手掌摸他皮膚的觸感完全不一樣，但兩種你都很喜歡。  
你趴在他屁股上賴了一會兒，爬起來抖了抖身上的毛，生物鐘告訴你快到他起床的時候了，你得比他早起一會兒，給他去準備點兒吃的。  
你站在他床尾，兩爪前伸，將屁股翹的老高，尾巴卷成一個球，以標準的下犬式伸著懶腰。正當你將筋骨拉到最開的時候，就感覺有人突然用腳摸了你的屁股，略顯粗糙的腳趾還不小心蹭了一把你的穴口。  
你嚇得瞬間炸了毛，一下沒站穩就往床尾翻倒下去，摔在地上的一瞬間你還記得防衛性的變成人形。  
你摔懵了兩秒，腦袋探出床沿一瞧，就看見費玉清半仰著坐在床上呆呆的看著你。  
他眨眨眼睛，又看了看你剛剛睡過的地方，床單上粘著一層狗毛，空氣中也還有一些在飄。人形態的時候你可不會掉毛，狗形態就沒法避免啊，他不會生氣吧？  
你不好意思的撓了撓頭，發現他盯著你瞧的眼神又好像跟狗毛沒啥關係，你又望了一眼你剛才睡的地方。  
操，他勃起了，看上去好硬啊。  
他像夢遊似的伸手把枕頭豎起來墊在床頭，靠在上面，又把棉被拉到下巴底下掖好，但他下半身依舊雙腿大開，豎直的陰莖裸露在空氣中。臉上迷離的表情一看就知道他剛醒，大腦還在啟動中。  
你非常聽話的——雖然他什麼話也沒說，手腳麻利的爬上床，趴到他兩腿間，把臉湊在他挺立的陰莖前，伸出舌頭舔了一下他頂端的小口。  
他抖了一下。  
你沒給他反應的時間，就將他整個頂端都含進了嘴裡。  
費玉清不可自控的呻吟了一聲，腳伸直了。  
你上下舔濕了整根柱身，舌頭卷過他的頂端，在小孔上打著圈，又探索著描繪著他的青筋，他舒服的往後仰，長歎了一口氣。  
你把他的腿抬上你的肩，抱住他挺翹的屁股，開始深深淺淺的吞吐。隨著你動作加快，他的大腿時不時用力夾住你的頭，他口中發出嬌弱的呼喊，伸手抓住你的狗耳朵，下意識你把你往下按。  
你無暇顧及他對你耳朵的特殊偏好，只是一心一意的為他口交。他光滑的頂端頂到你的會厭，你忍住嘔吐反射強行讓他的陰莖進的更深。你用手指按壓著兩球中間的位置，另一隻手環繞著根部揉弄。  
你抬頭看他，他臉上的表情毫無防備，滿臉通紅又失神迷離。你低頭含住頂端用力吮吸，雙手握住柱身擼動，費玉清的大腿繃緊了，眼看著高潮隨著你的動作逼近，他大腿猛然抬起來，腳卻不小心踹到了你，你被踹的一下沒含住，陰莖從你口中彈了出來，精液猛烈的噴射出來，射了你一臉。  
他射到你睫毛上了，你瞇著眼，用手把精液擦掉免得進到眼睛裡，你把手上的精液舔乾淨，又討好的湊過去用舌頭清理他的下半身，他陰莖還半硬著，你盡心盡力的舔過每一處沾到精液的地方，又虔誠的親吻過整根柱身與下面的雙球。模糊中你看到他用手拍拍他旁邊的位置，示意你過去。  
你爬到他身邊，把下巴擱在他肩膀上，他伸手摸摸你的頭，你舒服的把臉整個蹭進他的頸窩，他呼氣在你耳朵上，你下意識的抖了下耳朵，誰知他還來了勁，故意往你耳朵吹氣。  
狗耳朵會動真是虧啊，你把耳朵往下一壓，又把臉埋得更深了。  
「你再這樣我可要上你了！」你威脅道，可惜聲音被悶在枕頭裡，一點兒也沒有威脅性。  
他笑出了聲，伸手接著抓撓你的耳根，你翻了個身，頭舒服的枕在他手臂上，整個人團著睡在他身側。  
他的手還在你腦袋上，你舒服的蹭著。而你的尾巴又不由自主的搖起來，你沒注意到的是，尾巴下側軟軟的絨毛次次擦到他的陰莖。直到你尾巴尖在某次搖擺時打到了他的陰莖頂端，你才發現他又硬了。  
他用大腿把你尾巴夾住，側過身來從後面抱住你，你尾巴被夾得動彈不得，但還是下意識的想要搖動，結果只能在他腿間掙扎抽動。  
他再次挺硬的陰莖戳著你的後腰，溫熱的手指已經沾了不知何時被他摸出來的潤滑液，在你穴口揉弄。你是真沒想過剛起床就干上一炮，但他把你圈在懷裡，後背與他胸膛緊密相貼的感覺讓你完全不想動，有一種狗子找到主人了的安全感，只能任他為所欲為。  
他的手指雖然修長，但還挺粗的，他一下戳進了兩根，在你的內壁抹了一圈後就嘗試撐開。可能最近你們做的有點多，你的後穴被操的有點開，即使他的手指在你裡頭急功近利的胡作非為，你也沒覺得疼。  
他的兩根手指輪流按弄你前列腺的位置，你尾巴還被他夾著，無法為你表達當下的舒爽，只能在他身下全身緊繃不安的扭動著。  
他用下巴按住了你的肩膀，你大約意識到他要進來了，他就毫不猶豫一捅到底，你的陰莖一瞬間繃緊了，你能感受到你的內壁不由自主的吸了上去，吸的他在你耳邊呻吟了一聲。  
他小幅度的抽動了兩下，就扶著你的肩膀讓你跪起來，上身趴在床頭，他壓在你身後，開始有節奏的抽插起來，在床上很難得不是你自己把自己戳在他身上操自己，倒不是說費玉清腰力不行，他是真的懶。  
他伸手捉住你挺硬著晃動著的陰莖，用拇指指腹快速摩擦頂部，他的手細皮嫩肉的，唯有拇指上長期因為拿話筒而產生的繭略為粗糙，他像握話筒似的輕握住你的陰莖，拇指稍稍用力抵住冠狀溝，時不時沿著溝壑碾上頂端，下身還維持著不緊不慢的速度頂弄，他總是刻意碾過你的前列腺，他每頂你一下你就更酸軟一分，不由自主的將腰彎的幅度更大，反而使得你把屁股抬得更高，更方便他操到那個點。  
你的尾巴跟隨著他的節奏不自然的搖動，尾巴毛掃在他腹部，可能掃的他養了，他空出手揪住，考慮到你前一天晚上尾巴受傷了，只是輕柔的撫弄。  
你感覺你的高潮要來了，他照例掐住你陰莖根部，無法釋放的難耐與焦灼讓你的後穴猛烈的收縮起來，他被你吸的亂了節奏，更是沉浸其中的用力將陰莖撞到你深處，你扭動著腰不停掙扎，反而讓他每次都頂到不同位置，後穴內壁咬的他更緊了。  
他在你耳邊呻吟，每撞你一下都嗯嗯啊啊的更是銷魂，要不是你的陰莖還可憐兮兮的腫脹著裸露在空氣中，你的後穴正被捅成他的形狀，你還以為是你在操他。但他那聲音很明顯助長了你的高潮，即使他手沒再碰你的陰莖半分，你也快要射了。  
“費玉清……”你被操的爽到腦子裡嗡嗡響，但也不忘提醒他，“別射裡面，等下還要出門。”  
他操干的動作緩了一緩，你扭頭看他，他額頭鬢角有些汗，臉色發紅，但臉上卻又是那種人畜無害天真無辜的表情，不知道是裝傻還是把你當傻子。  
完了，一看就是他不同意。  
只見他伸出他修長的手指，照著你紅腫的陰莖頭部猛力一彈，你猛的顫抖了下，一下洩了出來。  
他沒再碰你的陰莖，而是把你面朝天翻轉過來，將你的雙腿折壓在你身體兩側，把你屁股抬的老高，像要把你釘在床上似的，又開始在你後穴大力抽插。你的高潮勁兒還沒過去，只覺得渾身沒勁，卻又隨著他的動作強迫被頂到渾身緊繃，很快就開始覺得腰酸背痛。他的陰莖頂端次次用力擦過你的前列腺，即使你的陰莖已經軟下來了，還是被他激的不停溢出液體。  
你能感覺到他飽滿的陰囊撞在你的屁股上，多餘的潤滑液隨著他抽插的動作從穴口溢出來，他每次捅進去再拔出來，你都能聽見黏膩的水聲。  
你都想開口求他快射吧，屁股都被操麻了。  
還好他也沒再折磨你很久，抵在你後穴的深處，射了出來。你能感覺深處被熱液灌滿，甚至因為你屁股朝天的姿勢還在往更裡面流。  
他頭埋在你耳邊，也時不時用小動物的方式蹭著你，如果不是他陰莖還釘在你身體裡，他真的看起來乖的很。  
今天怕是洗不乾淨了。想起上一次出門前的內射，你以為洗乾淨了卻在外面走著走著發現殘留的精液順著甬道流了出來，被他發現後就著剩餘的精液做潤滑，他在公共洗手間又上了你一回。想起這事你捂著臉，不知道還能把老臉往哪擱。  
但要是說並不享受他這種與他表面人設毫不相符的浪蕩與野蠻，那鐵定是騙人。那次你都被操酥了還半點聲音也不敢發出來，但真是爽到讓人印象深刻。  
你跟他一塌糊塗的團在床上，你太累了，迷糊中記得要爬起來給他準備飯，還要把射的都是精液的床上用品拿去清理……  
你就那麼昏睡過去了，短時間被費玉清激烈的操了兩回，中間還沒好好睡，即使是千年老妖也吃不消。

**Author's Note:**

> Fei Yu-Ching/You 居然已經是個會自動填充的tag了


End file.
